kurayami_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Moving back in (3/19/13)
Who: Shadow, Kione Where: dorm building 1 Roleplay: ShadowValcore: -Shadow stepped back into the hall for the first time this year. It was the beginning of her junior year at KHS. She was seventeen years old she would be a junior at a normal high school had her Sire not decided to add her to his collection but she didn’t mind at all she was still embracing life even though she was dead. Well undead truthfully as her Sire’s older followers carried the boxes up to her private dorm room on the second floor one for upperclassmen Shadow would glance around the first floor not much had changed in the time she had been here each year new faces each year she would start off pretending to be human well as much as she could but when the school day was over and the night time fun kicked in well Everyone saw her true provocative nature. She was a Vampire one of the Eleite she was a first generation Vampire Changed by the leader of the Valcore bloodline himself she was not one of his lackies but one that he saw great potential in, however shadow didn’t care when she was at school here she was just going to have fun she waited quietly in the downstairs as the others carried her boxes up the stairs not that it would be much work they were all strong and fast but she was being lazy as usual. She would lean against the wall looking out at the night sky through the glass doors. Freshmen moved in tomorrow she would have fun again.- YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the halls of the dorm room building, kio would have his hands stuffed deep into his pants pockets. it was a new year and with that it ment new adventures and in Kurayami every day was just that. unlike most schools kurayami was that for creatures and that ment so many different types of people and manorisams that would fill the building and as much as kio would like to think he was like them he wasn't. kio was mortal he just had a power that is what made him different and even with this power he could have settled in a normal human public school but his parents are the ones that stuck him in this litteral hell hole. letting out a bit of a yawn kio would only lug with him his coffin shaped backpack that was given to him as a gift the year before since he had already taken his stuff to his room and unpacked and now he was just out to explore. though he had seen the building time and time again but he liked seeing the building emptyish and unclusted with creatures as it was now, kio would seem to find this time to be peaceful. spotting some girl just down the hall with some goons luging her stuff up the stairs to the secound floor kio would sigh a bit as the thought of doging the group and heading down one of the side halls to try and avoid getting in there way. only thing that kept him heading in the girls direction was the fact that he had to get back to his room some how and unfortanitly for him there was only 1 stair case to the secound floor- YumeMoumoku: *would cross his mind ShadowValcore: -Shadow would sigh as the last of her boxes had been taken up to her room she still had to unpack her cloths and move some things around and light the candles she sighed softly and turned her eyes would spot a boy walking down the hall. She had hoped no one was here yet and she let out a soft sigh with the lackeys leaving she was on her own again like she liked but her eyes couldn’t help but going back to that boy strange he isn’t new here but she hadn’t seen him before or had she. She waited for him to come closer and she spotted the coffin backpack her eyes went wide and she gulped and then took off at full speed up the stairs she cleared the whole story stair case and stopped at the top closing her eyes and leaning against the wall he couldn’t be a vampire there was no way she was the only one that was to come early from the vampire race but he had a coffin…who is this boy.- YumeMoumoku: -growing closer to the girl and the stair case kio would pause as he had only blinked his eyes and she was gone- what the... -he would mumble to himself before shaking his head....kio could have sworn he had saw a girl there- ah man kio come on now get your head straight you know where you are its not unlikely to see weird shit happen now cool it and just get back to your room ya? -he would seem to say to himself before he would let out a bit of a growl as he felt razi sturing up in him in the urg to respond to kio's rants and short scare. falling victem to even his own self razi would respond in her musical like voice though kio hadn't taken on razi's appearance- come on dumb ass you guna let some small thing trip you up...man you really are pathetic..you need to let me out more often we could have soooo much fun -letting out another growl kio would shake his head as his voice would return to his own- shut up razi i don't want to deal with you right now and nooo way am i letting you out me and you both know its to soon in the year for us to be getting in to your trouble -hearing razi's voice laughing in his head kio would let out another growl as his hand would move to hit himself in the side of the head lightly- you drive me nuts some times -he would growl before finaly finding that he had absent mindedly reached the bottom of the stairs. moving to climb the steps kio would take his time as he would head back towards his room it wasn't like he was in any rush to get there- ShadowValcore: -Shadow could hear the boy talking to himself from the upstairs she knew that wasn’t a vampire just by his tone she let out a sigh of relief as she turn her heels clicking on the floor.- “How silly thinking that” –she said out loud as she flicked her black hair over her shoulder and fallowed the boy down the hall the top floor wasn’t separated into two side but since everyone was in their own room and they were quite bigger and apparently they trusted the upperclassmen more to fallow rules. Shadow would sigh softly.- “Hey You” –she yelled out to the boy.- “Who are you?” YumeMoumoku: -hearing someone yelling at him kio would turn to spot the girl he had seen from earlier- ha told you razi -hearing a cocky like smerk in his head he would grumble a bit before trying to offer the girl who had spoke to him a light smile- hey ugh i'm kione jr class president you can call me kio and you -he would say though kio knew well who she was how couldn't he she was his vice president and though he was president you'd have though he was rather popular himself and well he was but he was more the quiet kind of guys who tried his best to stay out of trouble and no surprise only reason he made president was becouse of razi and knowing his vice president she probably only knew razi and not him as who he really is kione- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would smile.- “Oh Razi’s other side” –she would laugh softly and smile- “I’m Shadow Valcore your Vic President. It’s nice to meet you Kio well I guess we have meet in a way just your shapeshifted form.” –shadow was emberaced she hadn’t reconized him sooner she had only ever really come in contact with Razi oh the joy of that troublemaker but he seemed so different then her normally shapeshifters had the same personality all the time.- “Sorry to have bothered you.” –she smiled softly and tilted her head she was in cute mood her contacts in hiding her red eyes from view they wear green now and she was in her school uniform already.- YumeMoumoku: -kio couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself- no no its tottaly cool your no bother and as for razi she tends to just you know make her self known its kinda of a pain but hey people like her though sometimes its hard to know which is the real person..you know multi personalties has its ups and downs add shapeshifter to it and you have a whole bag of fun -offering her a cute boyish smile kio would move to slowly lean back against the wall as he would draw his foot to press it against the wall as his arms would move to rest across his chest- most tend to think razi is like my twin sisster or somethen funny huh but hey no worries we deal -hearing razi seem to smerk in his head as she would now seem to have a mouth full to say, kio would shake his head a bit to push her back before she would demand control. moving to now seem to stare at shadow taking her in with his own eyes and not razi's and her image of people he would smile, he had to admit shadow was really pretty even in their boring school uniform though seeing her in uniform made him feel a bit out of place as he just stud their in his skeliton skinny jeans and a sleeping with sirens t-shirt and skater shoes- ShadowValcore: -shadow giggled- “Ya I know the feeling some people think I’m two different people. It’s hard to tell what I really am.” –she said then looked down at him he looked cute in his comfortable cloths she had always loved to dress up out of school hours but with all her cloths still packed she had just put this on so she didn’t forget it back in home.- “Sorry I look silly I just am forgetful and if I didn’t wear it I would have let it at home.” –she straighten up her head and flicked her black hair over her shoulder on her neck her bites were now visible but she didn’t realize that she had done well to hide her true nature inside the school.- YumeMoumoku: no no you look hot...i..i..mean fine -stumbaling a bit with his words as he would ketch himself and then feeling awkward as he just told shadow she was hot- i mean about the whole personality thing i think thats why razi likes you so much guess you to can relate -he would say sheepishly as he tried to change subjects to avoid the whole him calling her hot thing- and i get what you mean i mean i forget things all the time thanks to razi -he would say as he would move to point to his head- sometimes razi doesn't like to share information it can be a pain -he would laugh- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would blush softly though her pale skin would show it very much as he called her hot oh my she knew Razi had though so but him to oh my.- “oh yes that would be dreadful not knowing what she knows.”-Shadow had been forgetful enough and if he thought she was hot in this oh my her true nature when she showed it would be scary to see his reaction to that though she had to admit he was just as handsome in his true form then he was in Razi.- “So are you ready for this school year to start?” –she asked leaning against the wall her green eyes catching the soft light of the hallway. YumeMoumoku: -hearing her question he would chuckle- always though i'm just waiting for you know the rain of razi see how long it takes till me and her are spending detention togeather -he would laugh once more- but ya i only like the bigging of the year one time of the year me and razi both agree that i keep control you know she isn't a early bird she likes to join when the party is in full bloom and not just starting to bud so i like to take full advantage of the time i have before razi's true colors shine threw -shifting his head to stare down into shadows eyes he would smile just before razi would seem to scream at him..letting out a sigh he would shake his head a bit- razi says hi YumeMoumoku: *begining ShadowValcore: -Shadow would nod- “Hello Razi” –she would say answering her though she was speaking to him.- “I enjoy the beginning of the year the most its when no one knows who or what you are and you can have fun. It’s nice to see who you can fool around the school though I’m not usually one to make trouble during school hours It’s the Nights that I enjoy the most.” –Shadow would smile and look down images from the years past came into her mind she had gotten in so much trouble at the end of the last school year almost draining the poor girl to death it hadn’t been on purpose and she had gotten permission to drink from her but she had lost control and almost killed her. She would have to be careful not to let that happen again.- “But im sure if Razi is involved ill be in Detention to.” –she laughed softly and then looked up at the ceiling.- “Can’t believe after this we only have one year left. Then all the fun will go away.” YumeMoumoku: -hearing her kio would chuckle- ya well who says it ever really ends i think no matter what happens after graduation we are all just kinda bound here you know everyone has to come to a dead end and in our world we have one around every corner litteraly -chuckaling again kio would let his head fall back to rest against the wall as he would stare up at the ceiling- so nah i don't think the fun will ever end i mean look at who we are...what we are..can life every really be boring for us? ShadowValcore: -Shadow was shocked he had a point life really could never get boring for them but she would have to a leader when she left the school though she was a leader in the school as well she didn’t feel it the same.- “You make a good point. We are all Dammed in life anyway why not make the best of it.” –she laughed and looked him then a ting in throat happened and she cringed looking down she had to leave soon get back to her room and drink from the stash her Sire had provided for her she didn’t want to leave yet though he was good conversation but she had to be careful he was mortal she couldn’t wait to long.- “So let’s make this year one to remember.” YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly before slowly pulling himself up from the wall to face her- come on you know this will be a year to remeber razi always makes it so -he would laugh before his hands would move to dig deep into his pants pockets once more as he fell into a comfterable looking cool guy slouch- so tell me vampire -he would say in a light playful teasing manner why hide who you are? i mean who here is going to judge you i mean if they did you know razi be on them like white on rice -he would laugh at how sad it was being the trueth- ShadowValcore: -Shadow shivered as he called her a Vampire it was true that was what she was one of the living dead but she tried her hardest to be normal.- “Sometimes I just don’t want to be known for what I am but who I am.” –she answered his question another ting in her throat would make her cringe again- “I am one of the higher blooded vampires that attend the School sadly that also makes me get unwanted attention. If they are new to the school they don’t know who I am yet and if I pretend to not be a vampire then they don’t know what I am. It’s also a game to see how long I can go without being outted.” –She smiled brightly- YumeMoumoku: true but i mean you could just be yourself attention or not i mean i can't say the same for myself i tend to be myself one minute be someone else the next but hey i guess that makes us the same in a funny kind of way -looking out down the hall kio would smile- but hey since it seems our rooms are on teh same floor though i'm sure razi already knew that...thanks for the info razi....we should i don't know hang some time or something my doors always open ima let you go i can tell somethen is up so ima guess its vamp thing which is no biggie don't fret over it i'll deff ketch ya later -offering shadow a warm smile he would slowly move to start to head towards his room-